Fear
by journey maker
Summary: After an Alien abduction, Tea finds out that she is pregnant. This is my first SciFi fic so please be nice. I finally got to finish this story...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

As she tried to open her eyes she wanted to scream, scream from the pain her poor body was feeling.

But she could utter a sound. Her eyes seemed like they had been sealed closed and no matter how hard she tried she could open them.

Then she remembered everything.

She had been walking home from school, when she was attacked.

She didn't see who attacked her only that someone had hit her over the head and she blacked out, only to come to and she knew that she was bound to a bed or table and she was naked.

She heard the door open and then she heard someone had come into the room or where ever she was, and then her terrifying ordeal began.

Hands groped her breasts till she screamed from the pain, then her legs were forced open and something was shoved inside of her and she tried to screamed again.

To Tea it seemed like this went on for ever, but in reality it had only been five hours since she was abducted.

What she didn't know was that she had been taken from Domino and was now in an alternate universe where the inhabits were seeking females to bred with in order to have there species carry on. The creatures were larger then the normal human male and they were actually not that bad to look at.

The creatures were in a way almost human looking and they hoped that it would be to their advantage when it came time for the human females to deliver the child they would be implanted with.

When Tea finally came to, she was sweating terribly and her entire body felt like someone had beaten her with a baseball bat. Every time she moved her body would start to shake and tears would stream down her face. Then all of a sudden she felt like she was drifting off to sleep and little did she know that when she woke up, she would be in her own bed and she wouldn't remember anything that happened to her.

When she came to she was lying in her bed and the alarm was going off. She reached over and shut it off and stretched and her body seemed to hurt and she couldn't understand why. Then she remembered that yesterday in Gym, they were doing physical exercises and she thought that she had over done it.

Tea went to take a shower when she noticed the several bruises around her breasts and she didn't have them yesterday. What is the hell is going on she asked herself? She didn't have time to spare, she needed to get ready for school. As she went out the front door there was Yugi and Joey.

"Hey Tea Yugi said. Want to walk to school with us?"

Tea smiled a them and nodded her head yes, so the three of them walked to school together.

_What no one knew was that all over the world young ladies like Tea had been implanted with alien embryos and that in a few months they would all be giving birth to what looked like human babies, where they really were babies from the alien creatures and that when the babies grew up and were about eleven years of age the aliens would be coming back to claim what was theirs. What would the mothers of the children do, what could they do?_

A/N: Next Chapter, Tea finding out that she's pregnant and if she decides to keep the baby or not.

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

It has been three weeks since Tea was implanted with the embryo and she started getting really sick every morning when she got up. Thinking that it could be the flu she called and made an doctor's appointment to find out what was wrong.

_Everywhere around the world young ladies were suffering the same ailments as Tea and they were all going to soon find out that they were pregnant and like Tea they will all be shocked because they had all been virgins when they were abducted. _

The Doctor ran all sorts of tests and he told Tea "as soon as the results are in I'll give you a call, so in the mean time try to eat foods that are easy on your stomach and if it gets worse please call and let me know."

As Tea walked home and she decided to go to the store and stock up on things like fruits and things that would be easily digested. As she entered her house, she thought she felt something move inside of her. She stopped and stood still, but it was gone. Maybe it is just my imitation she thought to herself.

Tea decided to lay down and take a nap since she didn't seem to have gotten enough sleep last night. She kept having these dreams and they seemed so real. In her dreams, she was being probed by someone but she couldn't make out who it was. When she woke up the next morning she was more tired them she was the night before.

_What she didn't know was it was the fetus and it was growing at an alarming rate. The alien fetus would be ready to be born in half the time it would take a human baby. _

When Tea called the school and told them that she thought she might have the flu, the school nurse told her to stay home and get plenty of rest and lots of fluids and if she needed she should go to the doctor.

That fateful day when the doctor called will be forever etched into her brain. The doctor called and told her that he had the results of the tests and he would like her to come to his Office and he would explain them to her.

As she sat in the room waiting for the doctor she felt that same movement that she had felt before, but it was much more intense and it scared the hell out of her. She was afraid that something was terribly wrong with her. Then the door opened and in walked the doctor and by the look on his face she knew that whatever he was going to tell her wasn't going to be good.

The Doctor sat down and he opened her file and then he cleared his throat. "Tea have you engaged in sex lately?" He asked her.

Tea was shocked to hear him ask her that question and she told him "listen I'm a virgin."

The Doctor took off his glasses and he said "according to the test results, you're pregnant and I'd say that you are at least five months along."

Tea nearly fainted. "I can't be, I haven't ever had sex." She told the doctor.

" You could get a second opinion if you want, but the results are right here in black and white, you're going to have a baby" he told her again."

Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Tea did see two different Doctors and they all told her the same thing, she is pregnant. Tea was so upset with the news that she didn't see Yugi and Yami till it was to late and she bumped into Yugi and knocked him down.

Yami picked up Yugi and Tea broke down and started crying. "Tea what's wrong?" Yami asked her.

She couldn't talk because she was to emotional. Yami knew something was wrong with her, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Tea apologized for knocking him down and she started to leave when Yami put his hand on her arm and she turned around and he said "Tea please let us help you with what ever is wrong."

"I don't think that you can help me" she sobbed. She then turned around and ran off.

"Something is really wrong with her, but I can't tell what it is" Yami said.

"We need to find out what it is so that we can help her" Yugi told Yami.

When Tea got home she could barely unlock the door she was shaking so badly. As she closed the door and locked it, she got the feeling that something inside of her was moving. She placed her hand on her stomach and she felt the baby kick.

_What she or any of the other young ladies didn't know was that inside the embryo's was a tracking device that the Aliens used to keep track of how the embryo's were growing. They could also monitor the condition of the Host bodies. They discovered that the Host that lived in Domino was having trouble understanding what was going on and they were afraid that she might do something rash, so they had a small dose of a drug administer to her to help her to settle down and let the embryo continue growing. The drug was dispersed through the embryo itself._

All of a sudden Tea started feeling a lot better and she went to lay down and take a nap. As she laid there she rested her hand over the baby and she smiled when she felt it move. We're going to be just fine she whispered to the baby and it seemed to settle down.

Across town in the home of Seto Kaiba, Seto had just finished some business and he decided to check out the Inter-net when an Article caught his eye.

The article said "It's been brought to the attention of this Journalist that in different places across the world young women are being affected by the same ailment. This ailment that they all have is that they are all pregnant and that they can't explain what is happening to them. According to each of the young ladies Doctors the ladies are all virgins and in order to become pregnant they would have had to have sex, which they all said that they didn't." This Journalist is going to follow some the progress of a couple of the young ladies and I will report what I find. The Journalist was Tristan Taylor.

That's strange Seto thought to himself, but he just kept reading other stories.

Tea had woke up and she was feeling kind of hungry and she went to the kitchen to find something to eat. All of a sudden she felt like she wanted some kind of beef and she checked her freezer and found that she had a roast and proceeded to defrost it. When she went to start to cook it, she changed her mind and started eating it raw. It wasn't until she was almost done that she realized what the heck she was doing and she ran to the bathroom and threw up. What in the heck was wrong with her?

Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Yugi was so worried about his friend that he decided to call her up and ask her to come over for lunch the next day. As he waited for her to answer her phone he wondered how Yami was doing?

Across town Yami was talking to the only person with enough resources to be able to help and that was Seto.

"Hello" Tea said.

"Tea it's Yugi and I was calling to see if you could come over today and have lunch with me?"

Yugi was and would always be her best friend and she knew that if she asked he would help her figure out what the hell is going on, so she decided to take him up on his offer. "I'd like to come over today" she said.

"Great how about coming over around eleven" he told her.

"I'll be there she told him" and then she had to hang up or start crying again.

Seto and Yami were in his Library when Yami asked "have you ever had the feeling that something is terribly wrong yet could figure out what the hell it was?" Yami asked Seto.

Seto asked "what the hell are you talking about?"

Yami went on to explain about "how he knew that something was wrong with Tea but she wouldn't tell either he or Yugi about it."

Seto looked at his old friend and knew that whatever was bothering him was real and he then asked "is it anything physical?"

Yami then stood real still and he closed his eyes and when he opened them the emblem on his forehead was glowing. "That's it" he said.

"What's it?" Seto asked.

"I think I know what is wrong with her Yami told Seto. She's pregnant and is afraid to tell anyone because she doesn't want any of her friends to desert her" Yami said.

Then Seto remembered the article he was reading and he got up and went over to his computer and finally found the article and re-read it, then he picked up his phone and called "Tristan and left a message that Seto Kaiba want him to return his call ASAP."

Seto showed the article to Yami and when he was through reading it Yami was shaking with anger. "Who or what would do this to all those poor un-expecting young ladies?" Yami asked.

Tea had just arrived at the Game Shop. Yugi didn't know what to say to her, so he just blurted it out. "Tea tell me what's wrong and don't tell me that it's nothing!"

Tea started crying and Yugi went over and sat down beside her and put his arms around her and tried to calm her down. "Tea what ever it is we can get through it together" he told her.

Tea tried to smile through her tears. "Yugi it isn't as easy as that" she told him.

Yugi then got a message from Yami through their link: _Yugi Tea is pregnant and Seto and I think that we know about other young ladies that are in the same boat that she is._ Yugi didn't want Tea to think that because she is pregnant that her friends would think less of her so he told her. "Tea I think I know what the problem is."

Tea's eyes got really big and then she closed her eyes and asked "what do you mean?"

"Tea are you pregnant?" he asked her.

Tea could only nod her head yes because she was to ashamed to talk about it. Yugi then held her tight and he kissed her cheek. "Tea we're your friends and as you have said many times, friends stick together and so I'm tell you this only once "we are you friends and so as your friend I want you to be honest with me and tell me all about what is going on" he told her.

A/N: Next Chapter Tea telling Yugi all that she knows.

Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

As Tea was explaining to Yugi about the weird dreams she had been having and about finding strange marks on her breasts (which made them both blush) Yugi listened and soon he found himself wanting to take away all the terrible things that had happened to his friend and make them go away.

Back at Seto's, he got the call from Tristan and he put it on the speaker so that Yami could listen too. Tristan explained about the twenty or so girls that he had interviewed and how all of them told him the same thing. They were all virgins and they all had proof in writing from their Doctors and how each of them were pregnant and that their babies would all be born about the same time.

Yami then asked Tristan "do all the girls have their families support?"

Tristan told them "that each and every young lady was either living with someone else or in some shelter because their families have thrown them out."

Seto told Tristan "I want you to get into contact with these young ladies and tell them that there is a place where they can all live together and that no one will condemn them, and then make arrangements for them to get to Domino and bring them to my house where they will be living with Tea who is also pregnant."

Tristan didn't know if he heard Seto right so he asked "did you say Tea?"

Seto softly said "yes she is like the other ladies and we are going to help her and the other figures out what the hell is going on and in the mean time they will all have each other to turn to. I also have a team of the best doctors who will be taking care of the ladies."

Tristan then said "I damn proud of all of you for helping not only Tea but the others." Then the line went dead.

Yugi called Seto and told him and Yami what Tea had told him and that there is something that isn't of this earth happening to the ladies. "Do you suppose that some how they are some strange experiment of some Alien life force?" Yugi asked them.

"Yugi this is Seto and I'd like you to bring Tea here to my house because Yami and I have something that we need to tell her about."

Yugi told Seto "we're on our way."

Then Seto and Yami looked at each other and they both started dialing numbers because they knew that she would be needing all of her friends support to get through all of what was happening to her. When they were through everyone they called said that they were coming home to help not only Tea but all the other young women.

When Yugi and Tea got to Seto's and she saw both Seto and Yami she began to cry. Seto opened his arms and she rushed over and both Seto and Yami held her while she cried and they even cried with her.

Seto whispered "it's going to be alright."

She sat down and Yami began telling her about the other young ladies all over the world that were just like her and how Seto was making arrangements for all of the to come and stay here at the Manor so that they all could help and support each other.

Tea couldn't believe how lucky she really was that her friends didn't abandoned her in her time of need. She whispered "thanks all of you for being here for me."

Yugi walked over to her and as he put his arms around his best friend he softly said "where else would we be."

What Tea didn't know was that all of her friends were on their way there to lend their support to not only her but to the other young women and that together they would try to find out just what the hell was going on.

Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

With Tristan's help, it took about three weeks to get all of the young ladies to Seto's Manor. There were twenty-one including Tea and they were all so glad that they were all together. When they were all settled into their new rooms, the Doctor's that Seto had chosen examined each one of them and determined that they had at least three months to go till their babies would be born.

Yami had asked Seto "why are you doing all of this."

Seto had thought about it himself and the only answer he could come up with, was that he had always had a soft spot in his heart for Tea. To him they were so much alike and she had always been nothing but kind to him when the others hadn't.

So he told Yami that "he guessed that he had feelings for Tea and didn't know what to do about them."

Yami smiled at him and said "she's one lucky young lady to have you in her corner."

As the young ladies got to know each other they all agreed on one thing, that at night when they are asleep their babies seem to be attempting to connect with them some how. Gretchen she was from Germany, she told them "that her baby would become frantic like something was bothering it." They all agreed.

_What was happening was that at the time when the Aliens would be monitoring the babies to see how far along they were. The babies would feel the electronic devices and would try to get away from the way it made them feel. The Aliens were very elated that the babies were developing and were looking forward to the day when they would be bringing them home._

One by one all of Tea's friends began to arrive at the Manor. Seto talked to them all and what he said surprised the hell out of each and everyone of them.

"I know that we are here to support Tea but I think that it would be really great if each and everyone of us could let the other ladies that we are here also to support them" Seto said.

The all of the ladies were in the Great Room listening to some soothing music, when the doors opened and to Tea's surprise all of her friends came in through the doors. She stood up and tears were running down her face as she smiled at them.

Seto walked over to the center of the room and he said "we are here to support all of you ladies and will do whatever we can to make this time a little easier on all of you."

As the others wandered around the room getting to know the other ladies, Mai, Serenity and Ishizu went over to Tea and the four of them had a good cry. "I can't believe all of you are here" Tea said to them.

"It was Seto and Yami that made it all happen" Serenity told her.

Just then the door opened and in walked Mokuba with a bewildered look on his face. When he saw Tea he ran over to her and she held him in her embrace. Mokuba noticed that she was pregnant and he touched her stomach and all he said was "is it a boy or girl."

Seto knew that everything would be alright for the moment but he was really concerned about what would happen after the babies were born. Yami felt his anxiety and he walked over to Seto and whispered "we can only let them know that we are here to help fight for their right to keep their babies" and Seto smiled at his new found friend.

Bakura and Marik were sitting beside the young lady from Egypt and her name was Mandy and she felt her baby move and she took Bakura's hand and placed it on her stomach and when he felt it too, he nearly jumped out of his skin but he smiled down at her and then he took Marik's hand and he too smiled at her. "his one is going to be a very active and happy baby" Marik told her.

It was like that all over the room. Everyone of Tea's friends were letting the other ladies know that they weren't alone anymore and that they would do anything in their power to keep it that way.

Gretchen stood up with Joey and Dukes help and she said "we never expected to find anyone who would accept us and I would love to thank each and everyone of you especially you Mr. Kaiba for making this all come true for us."

Seto walked over to Gretchen and with tears running down his face he kissed her cheek and then as he looked around the room, he said to all of the ladies as his eyes met Tea's "I was once told by a very special lady that I needed to open my eyes and see what I was missing before I lost everything that was near and dear to me and she was right, so as I gaze around this room at all of you and I want all of you to know that as of this very minute we are all just a part of this big new and improved happy family."

There wasn't a dry eye in that room and Tea walked over and she touched the side of his face and he leaned down and kissed her on the lips and everyone cheered.

Please R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

One day there were three more people who came to the Manor. Ishizu, Shadi and Odeon. Ishizu had heard from her brothers about the young ladies and she wanted to come see if she to could help and she convinced both Odeon and Shadi to come and help too.

One day while the young ladies were being examined by the Doctors they were asked if "they had thought about having Natural Child Birth?"

As the Doctors explained what meant, all of them wanted to know more so Dr. Thomas who was the head of the Unit went told "the young ladies would like to have Natural Child Birth." He also went on to tell the ladies that sometimes something could go wrong and that they might have to have a C-section and the ladies said that they understood and that they still wanted to have their babies naturally. The Doctor told them that he would go talk to Seto about how the ladies would like to start Natural Child Birthing Classes.

Seto looked at him and said "what in the world is that?"

Dr. Thomas kind of laughed and he went on to explain to Seto what it was. When he was through, Seto was kind of sick to his stomach but he told the Doctor "go ahead and have the classes."

Dr. Thomas then told Seto "each of the ladies are going to have to have coaches to help them through this."

Seto then told the Doctor that "he would get together with the others and tell them and see what he could do to get them the coaches that they would need."

Seto called a meeting and there he told everyone about what the ladies were wanting to do and what it would entail and as always they all stood up and told him "we are going to do what we have to do." Seto was never so glad to be in the same room with so many damn good friends. "Alright I'll go and let Dr. Thomas to know that he can start the classes anytime he wants."

So each of the young ladies had her own coach and they started learning about Natural Child Birth. They were told what would be happening and shown all kinds of films, some of which were a little graphic and even made some of the coaches want to hurl, but they stayed and soon it was time to get ready for the births of the babies.

_As time got near, the Aliens were more excited knowing that soon the hope of their race was soon start thrive again and that they wouldn't have to fear of them becoming extinct._

Just three weeks after completing the course three of the ladies went into labor. With their coaches beside them they delivered two boys and one girl and all the mommies and babies were just fine. It wasn't for another two weeks before four more ladies went into labor and like the ones before them, they had their coaches and they also delivered their babies. This time it was three girls and one boy. That left fourteen others to have their babies.

One afternoon while Tea was outside enjoying the garden, Seto found her and as he stood there watching her he decided to let her know exactly how he felt. As he walked over to her and said her name, she turned and smiled at him and then she grabbed her stomach and in a voice filled with anguish, she told him that her water broke and she was having contractions.

Seto got out his phone and called for assistance. They got Tea to the Hospital just as her baby decided to enter the world. Where the other young ladies were in labor for hours, Tea had a total of four contractions and her baby was born. Seto was there by her side and he even cut the cord. As she laid there with her son in her arms she looked up at Seto and he too had tears in his eyes.

"Isn't he beautiful?" She asked Seto.

Seto leaned over and kissed her and then he whispered "just like his mother."

It took an additional month before every young lady delivered their babies and only three weren't natural. Gretchen's baby was born breach and if Bakura hadn't been there holding her hand and talking to her as the Doctor had to turn the baby she probably would of gone out of her mind. The other two young ladies had their babies by C-section. So now the Manor was full of new mommies and lots of crying babies. All total there were ten baby boys and eleven baby girls born.

One day Dr. Thomas and his staff were doing blood work on each of the babies and they discovered that none of the babies were entirely human. There was some kind of weird DNA that they couldn't identify. When Dr. Thomas brought this to Seto's attention he told the Doctor "keep this quiet until we can discover exactly what this DNA is and if any of your staff leaks any of this to anyone outside of this Manor their lives won't be worth a damn." Seto told the Doctor.

Please R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Seto called a meeting and since he didn't want the ladies to find out just yet, he made sure that it was held in secret. As he told the others about the finding that the Doctor and his staff had found and how no one knew anything about what was going on Seto told them that he was terrified what they might find.

Yami stood up and told Seto what Yugi had said to him through his mind link the day that Tea was over at the Shop having lunch with him and the dream that she told Yugi about and how he asked if it could have been some kind of Alien abduction and maybe they were implanted with some kind of Alien embryo.

Ishizu asked Seto "are they babies in any kind of trouble?"

Seto told them that "the Doctors couldn't find anything that would lead them to think that they babies couldn't survive here and that other then the DNA being different the babies appear to be human.

Bakura then stood and said "the ladies deserve to know the truth."

As they were having their meeting, the ladies were all in the Great Room with their babies when Bekka spoke up and said "has any of your babies shown any signs of stress?"

Tea then replied "my baby is better now then he was when I was carrying him. He doesn't act like something was hurting him anymore."

All of the new mommies said the same thing. Then Tea told them "I am keeping my baby and no one is going to take him away from me without a fight!" The others agreed and then there was a knock on the door and in walked the others and by the looks on their faces it wasn't a social call.

Seto walked to the end of the room and with the others beside him, he then explained why they were there. "Dr. Thomas has informed me that each of you babies have a strange form of DNA that they can't identify but he also said that the babies are in excellent health and they seem to be thriving with all of you loving them."

Tea looked Seto in the eye and she told him "I'm keeping my baby and all of us talked and we all agree, no one is taking our babies from us."

Seto walked over to Tea and he said as he looked into her beautiful face "all of us are here to let all of you know that we are behind all of you and will fight to help you keep your babies."

Gretchen looked at Bakura and he walked over to her and as he stooped down beside her, he smiled at her daughter and whispered to her "your momma is one really brave and beautiful lady" the baby reached up and took his finger with her little hand and he got tears in his eyes. Gretchen wiped the tears away and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for being there for us and for me and my little girl."

Joey stood there and as he looked around the room he then said "I came here to help out who I thought were just a group of young women and now I'm staying because my new friends and new family need me."

Everyone in the room agreed with what Joey had said and it was like the room filled with so much love and all the bad feelings just seemed to disappear.

_One thing that the Aliens didn't count on was the fierce love each young lady had for her child and it was that love that somehow disengaged the device that they used to monitor the babies. They had no other choice but to go to the World where these ladies lived and take back their only hope for a future. What they didn't know was that they were in for the biggest battle that they had ever had to fight._

Please R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

About two weeks later late at night, Yami, Bakura, Marik, Ishizu, Shadi and Seto all woke up feeling that something was terribly wrong. The all ran out of the rooms and met in the hallway.

"We need to get the ladies and their babies in one room and protect them" Bakura said.

Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey all woke up too. They all came out of their rooms and wanted to know what the hell was going on?

"Get all the others up and help them get all the ladies and their babies and take them to the nursery and make damn sure that they are all there and don't let anyone into the room." Seto told them.

Ishizu went to get Odeon and Shadi, Shadi gave Odeon an device that would put some kind of force shield around the room and Odeon went with the others to get the ladies and the babies to safety. Then the others went to find out what the hell was going on.

"They're in the Great Room" Marik said.

As Seto opened the door they met the Aliens. They were over seven feet tall, a very thin build and they weren't at all what you'd think an Alien looked like. "We've come for the babies" one of them related to Seto. They were using some kind of mental link to talk with.

Seto and the others stood there and then Bakura said "over our dead bodies you'll take them!"

Just then there was a flash of light and all the ladies and their babies appeared in the room. Tea held her son to her chest and the look of sheer hatred was in her eyes.

"You will never take my son from me" she told them.

All of a sudden it was like the babies were communicating with the Aliens. Tea and the other mothers weren't to be able to understand what was being said.

"We are staying here with our mommies, the babies seemed to say. We don't want to go with you because we are loved here and if we have to go we'd die from a broken heart."

Shadi stepped forward and offered his hand to the one who seemed to be the leader and he said "isn't there a way that the babies can stay here with their mommies and sometime in their future you can return and then let them make up their minds whether they want to return to your dimension?"

The Aliens seemed to be talking among themselves when the one who seemed to be the leader spoke "we will do as you ask and we will return when the children are in your human years are eighteen. Is that sufficient?"

Everyone in that room seemed to breath a sigh of relief and Tea and the other ladies said "we agree to your terms, but with one stipulation, if at that time they refuse to return then you will promise to abide by their wishes and leave us alone forever."

The leader looked at Tea whom was the mother of his child and he told her "we agree." Then as if out of nowhere a portal appeared and they just disappeared.

Tears were running down every face in that room. Everyone of the ladies held their children a little tighter to their breasts and the others walked around the room giving each and every lady a hug and a kiss. Bakura seemed to always be there beside Gretchen and she held out her other arm and he held them and whispered "thank Ra that's over."

Seto was holding Tea and whom he considered his son in his arms and they kissed, then he said "before all of my new family and friends, I would like all of you to witness this and he then went down on one knee and looking up at Tea with such love in his eyes he asked "Tea will you marry me and together we will raise our son?"

Tea didn't have to even think it over she told Seto "we accept and we love you with all our hearts." Seto stood and the room roared from all the cheering.

Seto and Tea did get married and they soon had two more babies. Bakura and the others became Aunt and Uncles to all of the babies but in his heart Bakura always loved Gretchen and her little girl.

All of the ladies lived in the Manor where they raised their children, because there was something different about each child and it was easier to have them home schooled. It was like a really huge family. Seto never knew that the sound of laughter could be so contagious and could sound so beautiful….

A/N: I want to thank: loverskeeper, Nightfall 2525, mire 013, Landi McClellan, shadowofmyself435 and anyone else that read and reviewed this story...

THE END...


End file.
